The Experiment
by Ashray1
Summary: The Kappa had Sanzo and Goku locked in a room together. What will happen? Nothing? Killing? Kissing? Read and you will know. Sorry for English mistakes, every chapters are a comlpeat story
1. 1 Experiment: Sanzo and Goku

Title: The experiment

Author: Ashray

Pairing: Sanzo/Goku

Disclaimer: Only the idea is from me, Saiyuki is Kazuya Minekura's

Now with the help from Purpleicicles , who make the beta (good, right?)

**The Experiment**

_Do you want to do an experiment?_

_You'll need:_

_One Monk (with a newspaper)_

_One Monkey (with a plate of cake)_

_A room, to lock them in_

_And One Kappa (with a dead wish)_

_First, put the monk and the monkey in the room with their newspaper and food, so they stay there without protests._

_You then need the kappa to lock the door. For this part, you can take every person you want. But make sure, you wouldn't miss them much, because they will be killed as soon as the door is open again…._

_Then ignore the screams and swears and let them be for a few hours to see what will happen…_

_Question:_

_What will happen?_

_A: The monk kills the monkey to stop his whining and begging for food…._

_B: The monk hits the monkey one time too much and the beast breaks free and tries to kill him…._

_C: Nothing! They just sit there and read and eat and ignore each other the best they can._

_D: They at least fall in love with each other…_

_You chose your answer?_

_Now let us see …_

"Open the damn door, you stupid kappa, or I'll shoot you!" the monk yelled angrily.

"Sure, then when I open the door, you shoot me. So it's the best when it is locked" With that, Gojyo left with a smirk.

Sanzo glared at the door before he shot at it a few times, but it didn't help.

The door was closed. Neither his kicking, his screaming or yelling helped; the kappa was gone.

//And dead as soon as I reach him…//

After a while, he gave up, sat on a chair and unfolded his newspaper.

Goku paid more attention to his food then to the locked door. He sat on the floor, where the sun shone through the window , feeling a little sleepy after such a big dinner. Before he was finished with his cake, he fell into a doze.

For the next hour nothing happened, but then….

Sanzo was a bit irritated by the uncommon silence. Normally the monkey was noisy and couldn't sit still for more then a few minutes; now he had heard nothing from him over an hour. Sanzo laid his paper at the table and looked at his cache. (WHAT DO YOU MEAN HERE?)

The boy seemed to absorb the warmth of the sun and the light was caught in his hair and…

Sanzo was caught by the display before him.

Goku lay in the sun, his sun-kissed skin seeming to shimmer, and the light catching on his limiter.

He looked so peaceful and quite cute, and not for the first time Sanzo found his gaze captured by the boy. He wanted to kiss him – knowing he shouldn't do it, he shouldn't wish it.

But he did.

Sanzo couldn't help it; he wanted Goku. Wanted to kiss him and touch him, to claim him as his own. Before he could follow this train of thought further he was standing beside the monkey. Slowly, he kneeled down beside his sleeping form. His gaze followed the line of Goku's lips, and they seemed to call to him for a kiss.

// And when I give in? Only a short kiss… It can't hurt, can it?//

And then?

What if the monkey hated him?

// What if he doesn't?//

What if he wanted this too?

//Can I, should I risk it//

He shouldn't be thinking about this. It would be better if he went back to his newspaper and forgot Goku and his warm lips and the urge to kiss him and all that stuff… He should do many things, but what he does is slowly trace his finger over the line of Goku's lips, and bring his face closer to the monkey's.

He brushed his palms over his cheeks and with slight hesitance he drew closer

// I should be stronger, should resist…,//

But he couldn't resist, so he leaned down and stole a kiss from those sweet lips.

It was a gentle touch, and maybe Goku wouldn't wake up. He was a heavy sleeper… But as Sanzo opened his eyes, all he could see was gold. The gold of Goku's eyes.

He looked deep in those eyes full of wonder and surprise and...longing? Or was he only seeing what he wished to see?

He snapped his head back, panicked, wanting to say something to explain and finding not a single word, but suddenly there were strong arms around his neck, and Goku pulled him back down into another kiss.

He gave in and let himself be dragged down in the welcome warmth of Goku's hold. This kiss was different; long and passionate and breathtaking, and neither of them wanted to be the one who broke away at first. All too soon, they needed to breathe, breaking apart with small sounds of protest from both of them.

Sanzo put his own arms around Goku's waist und pulled him up, so that he had the boy sitting in his lap. He captured Goku's lips ones more, unable to get enough of this new taste, his hands ghosting over Goku's back, and the boy's hands buried in the blond hair that would remind him always of the sun.

Their lips met again, and again, Sanzo's tongue lingering over Goku's lips, begging for entrance. Goku gave it willingly, and let out a small moan as Sanzo carefully explored his mouth. Sanzo let his tongue slowly slide around relishing the sweet taste of cake and Goku…

Sanzo didn't know how long they kissed, but it felt good and he liked it; sitting on the floor with Goku in his lap, painting for air, and their faces only a few inches apart. Their faces were flushed as their hands roamed over one other, holding close what they suddenly had.

Violet eyes met golden, and neither of them said a word. Words are not needed, their eyes spoke for them, about longing and love and desire; long hidden, but always there. And suddenly, they broke free of the spell of their gaze, knowing each other's feelings at last, loosing themselves in another forceful and heated kiss….

No words were spoken between them in the silence, and the air was getting warmer and warmer...

Sanzo began to unbutton Goku's shirt, tossing it to the floor to be joined shortly by his own. His gloves soon followed.

They tried to touch as much skin as possible, their kisses wandering from their lips to whatever skin they could reach. Goku let his hands travel over the monks back, while Sanzo let his hands explore the chest before him,going further down…

Suddenly a loud snap caught their ears, as the kappa finally unlocked the door:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Damn kappa!!! When I catch you, I'lll kill you for sure!!!!!"_

_So, let's ignore the gunshots and the screams fore a while and came back to our Question:_

_What happens when you lock a monk and a monkey in the same room?_

_The right answer, of course, is :_

_D: They fall in love_

_And with that, we'll end this experiment so I can go and find Hakkai to stop the monk and the monkey on their kappa- hunt… maybe before they can catch and kill him..._


	2. 2 Experiment: Hakkai and Gojyo

-1Title: The experiment 2

Gojyo and Hakkai

Author: Ashray

_Do you want to make another experiment?_

_This time you need:_

_A Kappa_

_A Healer_

_And a bar to entertain the said two_

_What can Happen when they make a bet?_

_A: Hakkai wins, because Hakkai and bet with his luck._

_B: Gojyo wins, because Hakkai is so drunk he can't concentrate on what he was doing _

_C: The game ends in a tie._

_D: Hakkai never become drunk._

_Chose your anser, and then let us see if you'll win this bet:_

* * *

For once, Gojyo was taking Hakkai with him to the bar: "You're always so serious, you should life take a little easier otherwise you'll have white hairs in a few years."

"But it's still the afternoon! It's too early to be drinking!" …Perhaps dragging would be a better term, but regardless, Hakkai had no choice but to play along.

"But you aren't driving any more today, so it doesn't matter if you have a few – hell, you might as well get drunk! We should take this chance. One day of rest from this mission; you come with me and I'll show you how to have a nice time." Gojyo dragged his friend inside the closest bar and proceeded to drink round after round with him.

Hakkai normally tolerated a lot of booze, but Gojyo's words had won him over this time, so he decided to get drunk like Gojyo, and after a wile, both of them were standing on their table dancing to music which only the two of them could hear.

That evening, by the time they left they had drunk half of the booze in the bar and neither of them could stand upright let alone walk straight. Somehow, they reached the inn they were staying at, despite embracing every tree on their way, and trying to dance with any women they come across along the way, which effectively led them in a giant circle.

Then they started to sing.

They were both loud, and weren't even singing the same song. It was so terrible that people started to stare at them as they made their way up the stairs to the front door of the inn, trying to pass through at the same time and getting stuck in the doorframe instead.

After a moment of struggling, they got free and stumbled the last few feet to their rooms. They were passed by Sanzo halfway there, who didn't give the drunken pair a second look. He would vastly prefer reading his newspaper to dealing with those two, drunk or not. Getting involved now would jeopardize his quiet evening, and he wasn't about to invite that kind of disturbance into his planned quiet evening. Hakkai and Gojyo looked after Sanzo's retreating back, then at each other. Suddenly, they begin laughing, struggling to climb the stairs to their rooms between fits of giggles and nearly falling back down again, leaning on the walls for support and eventually sliding down to sit on the stairs in defeat.

Suddenly, it hit Gojyo – he had a really great idea, and he wanted to share it with Hakkai.

"Hey, I have a bet for you."

He proclaimed, waggling a finger at Hakkai as he did so.

"Oh? What kind of bet?"

Gojyo paused, swaying slightly, trying to process Hakkai's question through the haze of beer. He blinked, unfocused.

"…What, what bet?"

Now it was Hakkai's turn to blink. "You said you have a bet for me." He said in a slightly cheated tone.

" Really? What kind of bet?" Gojyo asked, interest perking at the prospect of gambling.

"You didn't tell me." Hakkai said, irritated. Gojyo deliberated. What kind of bet was he thinking about a minute before? He had forgotten! And it was such a good idea! They got to their feet, quickly forgetting all about it, and continued on their way.

At the top of the stairs Gojyo suddenly cried out "I Know!"

"Huh? Know what?" Hakkai look at him worriedly and forgot to look at his feet; he was shortly surprised to find himself suddenly lying on the ground. "Damn carpet…" he muttered.

"Hakkai, you must be really drunk, you normally never swear." Gojyo said sagely, forgetting his own inebriation. Hakkai wasted no time in replying.

"And you look at yourself; you want to bet with me and forgot what about!" he countered, accepting Gojyo's helping hand up.

"It had something to do with Sanzo… Sanzo... Oh, I know! Which of us can get a kiss from Sanzo first?"

Hakkai gawked at him. "Are you crazy? Sanzo kills everyone who comes too close! You try it and you are dead in the same second!"

"You refuse the bet?" Gojyo stared into the green eyes across from him. Hakkai leaned against the wall and considered his bet a little. He always won against Gojyo in bets like this, and he wouldn't be a coward!

"…Okay, let's try it." (They are really drunk.)

"Try what?" The both of them turned around and looked into questioning golden eyes.

"That's none of your business, monkey."

"Going to the kitchen and finding out how many meat buns you can eat before you burst!" Hakkai cried gleefully, a little bit of his craftiness returning.

"Hakkai, are you okay? You're saying weird things." Goku asked, brow furrowing in confusion. But Hakkai gave him no answer because he was lying on the ground again, face down. "Damn carpet…" he muttered again, his voice muffled by the carpet.

Gojyo shook his head, holding out a hand to pull Hakkai up again. "Goku, do you know were Sanzo is? I want to tell him something." He asked.

"He's reading his newspaper in his room." Goku answered honestly, still a little confused by their behaviour. Suspiciously, he watched the two drunken men faltering away toward Sanzo's room.

//…What the hell are they doing?//

Quietly, he started to follow them.

Gojyo wanted to try his luck first, leaving Hakkai to stand by the door and observe his friend from his safe place. Gojyo wobbled across the room in Sanzo's direction, but the noise that the red head made was warning enough for the monk. He turned around in his chair and scowled at the advancing kappa.

"What do you want, baka?" he barked, not pleased to be interrupted by Gojyo of all people.

Gojyo put on a guileless expression. "Nothing. Why, do you think that I want something?" Suddenly he grabbed Sanzo by his robe and tried hauling him out of his chair, but he missed, and Sanzo swept his hand away with a very angry look that would have made him to back off if he wasn't so drunk. Undeterred by either his failure or the warning look, Gojyo leant his face down to Sanzo's instead, but he lost his balance before he reached his target and fell on the ground beside the chair. Sanzo took the chance, and give him a few solid blows to the head with his ever present paper fan, punctuating each blow with a growl.

"Get out of my room, or I'll kill you! Damn pervert kappa!"

Hastily, Gojyo crawled out of the room and leant against the wall outside. "You have no chance, now he's forewarned." He moaned, clutching his head. Hakkai stand up from the floor where he had sat down and looked into the room through a split in the door. Goku, standing behind a handy corner watched them with interest… what they are doing?

"My turn!" So saying, Hakkai opened the door and walked inside with his usual smile. "Hey, Sanzo, have you a minute for me?" Without waiting for an answer he laid a map on the table. "I want to talk about the route tomorrow." He explained. The monk raised from his chair and walked over to the table to look at the map.

"Is there a problem? I thought we sorted this earlier?" Before he reached it, however, Hakkai grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him toward himself.

They both stood there for a moment, Hakkai shaking unsteadily because he had a drink (or two) too much, and Sanzo shaking dangerously from anger. Suddenly, Hakkai yelled in surprise – something had hit him on the head! Hard!

"Let me go, you stupid youkai! Now!" Sanzo commanded, hitting him again. "What's wrong with you? You spend too much time with the damn kappa, you're starting to act like him!"

"But all I want is – " Sanzo cut him off.

"Get lost, Hakkai, or I might do something I'll regret later. Like killing our driver..." Sanzo snarled menacingly.

Sulking, Hakkai disappeared, leaving Sanzo to sit down again, grumbling something about idiots with too much time to bothering him. Behind the open door, Goku had come out of hiding, berating the pair once he was sure Hakkai was okay.

"What are you two doing? Seeing how much time it takes before Sanzo starts killing you?" It was Gojyo who answered first.

"No, baka saru! If you want to know, we want to see who can get a kiss from him first. Now fuck off; this is nothing for little monkeys."

"I'm not a monkey, pervert kappa!" Goku said hotly, frowning at the pair.

Then, he smiled wickedly.

"I'll show you how to get a kiss from him." And with that, Goku opened the door again. Meanwhile, Gojyo and Hakkai tried to suppress their laughter. "There's no way, the monkey can do this. We should start digging his grave, he's going to be killed." Gojyo gasped, clutching his sides. But neither of them stopped him, as he sneaked inside the room.

"What is now with you two idiots? Have you got a death wish? I thought I told you to get lost!" Sanzo's little patience was at it's limit, and he was more than willing to shoot either Hakkai or Gojyo if they showed up again.

"Calm down Sanzo, it's only me." Goku said soothingly.

"Monkey, do you know why those idiots are acting so weird today? They're terrible!" Goku stopped behind the chair and wrapped his arms around Sanzo's neck. He laid his chin at Sanzo's shoulder and whispered in his ear: "Forget those two, they're completely drunk."

"Ch. So that's the problem. I should kill them, then there'd be two idiots less walking the earth."

Sanzo turned his head around to look into his monkey's golden eyes. After a moment he laid his arms around Goku's waist and dragged him onto his lap. He stroked Goku's hair before giving him a passionate kiss. Behind the door, two jaws hit the floor. Disbelievingly, Hakkai and Gojyo watched the monk and the monkey, not quite sure they were seeing what was before them.

"And what are you doing, saru?" Sanzo asked after a long time, as he pulled away to take a deep breath.

"Winning a bet." Goku said breathlessly.

"What kind of bet?" Sanzo asked curiously, having a feeling this had something to do with the two drunken morons.

"Hakkai and Gojyo making a bet about who can kiss you first." Goku replied, grinning at their foolishness.

"Those damn idiots! I kill both of them! Really! And why are you betting about this?" He rounded on Goku, frowning angrily at the monkey's cheek.

"I haven't bet! But I guess I win it after all!" And with this last comment, he gave Sanzo another long lasting kiss.

Suddenly, they heard a sound outside their door. "You hear that, Saru?" Sanzo asked, cocking his head to better listen out.

"Yeah. What is it?" Sanzo motioned for him to get off. Standing, he went to the door an wrenched it open. Behind the door they found a kappa and a healer leaning against each others back and slumbering peacefully. Or rather, they were snoring noisily. They slept all night long on the cold floor before Sanzo's door.

_

* * *

Now, our answer is not really clear, because Goku won the bet without betting, but you could say it is a tie. After all, certainly neither Gojyo nor Hakkai won!_

And the booby-prize is.. A terrible hangover plus a headache after many blows with Sanzo's paper fan as payback for the stupid bet. (Then he uses them for target practice – moving targets are the best after all, because the Youkai don't often stand obligingly still.)

And what can we learn from this?

Never make bets that involve Sanzo, or he will make you regret it. And he doesn't forgive and forget fast.


	3. 3 Experiment: Gojyo and Kenren

Title: The experiment 3

Kenren and Gojo

Author: Ashray

_This time we need for our experiment_

_The kappa (our popular redhead)_

_The general of the heaven's western army (his first life)_

_We take the god's from heaven into the same town were Sanzo and his so-called friends make a break from their journey to west so we can see what happen._

_This time we take a look at Gojyo and Kenren, when they cross each other's way._

_What might happen, when they meet? _

_A: They become good friends, because they are on the same line._

_B: They fighting with each other, because they are in each other's way._

_C: Everyone goes his own way, they are only interested on women_

_D: They were so busy with a bet that the others left them behind_

There was a group of five sisters, and in the middle of them, a bright smiling man.

He flirted with the women who giggled about something the general had said.

He was so busy with the women on his side; he didn't notice the red-haired man looking at them.

"Hey, Lady's, can I help you? Is this guy bothering you?" Gojyo offered to the young women with a smile.

He's turned their attentions to him.

Both men glared on each other.

"No, they don't need help from someone like you when they have a general of the heavens army on their side."

"Who want to be a general? You? What kind of army is that? Kindergarten section? You are kidding, right?"

"NO, you half bleed, and now get lost… au!"

He cried suddenly as something hit him from behind.

Both men turned around and looked at an elder woman with a big umbrella.

"Get away from my daughters, or I hit you both to hell!"

And she swang it towards the two men.

The Mother of the five women hit first Kenren and then Gojyo on the head.

Gojyo covered his head and swears automatically:" Damn corrupt monk" without thinking about.

"Who call you corrupt, you pervert! Take your brother and leave. NOW!!!"

And she waged with her umbrella.

Both men decided, it' will better to leave, before the mother try to kill them.

On the way, they are talking and flirting with every woman who passed their way.

"Why have you called her 'corrupt monk'?"

"It was a reflex! I'm traveling with such a violent, trigger-happy bastard."

"Normally you were hit from a monk? Can't you help yourself? Do you need my helping hand? Monks don't hit at people normally."

"This monk isn't normal."

Together they went to a bar, teasing each other:

"You know, you disrupt me with the girls."

"You haven't a chance, the mother killed everyone who get too near to her daughters."

"I can get a kiss from every woman I wish. I flirt a little with them, and they are mine."

"You're kidding; I bet I can get more as you."

"Like hell you will!"

The bar man shoot bad looks at them, as they became louder and louder, so they leave.

"Let us make a contest. Then we see who is better with women."

"And what were the rules?"

"We were taking one hour time to gathering as much kisses as possible.

They have to kiss you, not the other way around! We went each in another direction, and in an hour we meet again here."

"You gonna loose, you know?"

"You dreaming, there is no way you can ever beat me, I make this for ages!"

"Okay, then let us start with the game."

"I want play with you, too. I want play. I want play. Play with me!"

Suddenly they heard the begging voice of a little saru who tugging on their clothes.

"Play with me, play with me, play with me!"

And he scampers around them.

"Please, let me play with you, Ken-nii-chan! It sound so funny, and I'm so bored…"

"No, this is not a game for little saru's like you."

"I'm not a saru! I want play with you, why can't I have some fun wit you? Play with me, pleeeaaaseeee…"

"Fine, fine, just shut up, baka saru." gives Kenren in.

"I'm not a saru! What have I to do? Go to the people and say 'hug me and kiss me', and then I win, right?" and with this the chibi saru ran away, his long hair fluttered behind him as he disappeared, hyperactive like always.

"Do you think it's a good idea, let him off on the people?"

"No, not really, but he is a little kid. What can he do?"

And so they start their game…

Each of them went in another direction.

But Kenren play according to his own rules, and so he said to one of the women, after he gets what he wants: (With his best smile to her)

"Oh, yes, before I forget, there is a guy with long red hair somewhere around…

He asks every woman he sees about kiss him, because he wants to make his boyfriend jealous…

And you would only waste your time with him; he can't cherish a beautiful woman like you…"

And with a very, very evil grin went the general out of sight.

In the meantime, on the other end of the city:

Gojyo learned that Kenren played with marked cards:

"I heard about you. Someone told my sister that all you want is make you friend jealous!"

For a moment, Gojyo was speechless.

But two can play this game:

"Yes, I know who you mean. Please, be careful when you see him. He is not… How shall I put it…? He has a screw loose! He's a little crazy, you know. Last week he tried to fly from a roof, because he thought he was a little bird. You can't belief a single word he say's."

But Kenren was not finish with his little stories yet:

"Don't come too near to the redhead because he tried to bit beautifully women like you. Last full moon he snaked in a few bedrooms and said he is Dracula… You see, he had not all his five senses together."

And what said Gojyo as he heard this:

"So is he a general of heaven this week? Last week he was Columbus.

He walked all the time around in a big barrel on witch he 'Santa Maria' painted."

……

…

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU TOLD THEM ABOUT ME!!!???

Both men yelled at the same time as they saw each other one hour later.

"I've only pay back want you began at first."

"I'm not a bird or Columbus, you moron!"

"And I'm not into men, and not a vampire, you idiot!"

They began to yelling on each other; call the other with some bad abuses they know.

As people on the street starred at them, they calm down.

"So, what is your count?"

"10. And yours?"

"11. So I'm the winner"

"Hey, hey you forgot me! What about me!"

The chibi saru pulls at Kenren's hand to get his attention

"And what is your count, baka saru?" Kenren want to know, because he knows that Goku keeping on and on with this until he had was he want.

"I'm not a saru! 25!"

"You lying, that's impossible. You are miscounting something."

"NO, I don't!

"Then demonstrate what you've done the whole time long."

"And what have I to do?"

Kenren looked around and spotted the five sisters with their mother again.

He pointed on them: "One of them had to kiss you. But be carefully, the mother is a dragon."

Goku run to the band of young women with a big bright smile on his face.

"I wanna have a kiss!" he yells happy to them and hopped around.

"Give me a hug, please. Give me a kiss."

And he tugged on the girls, beamed up to them, and bounced up and down.

"Oh, look, how cut."

"Sweet, isn't he?"

"Come to me, chibi"

And everyone from the young women leans down to him and give him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

They cuddle him and said how sweet and cut he is and letting Goku beam in his joy…

The mother from them gave him also a handful of sweets, and he jumped happy around them.

He enjoyed this game very much. Then he smiled happily on the older women: "Ken-nii-chan said you are a dragon, but you are really nice."

She gave Kenren and Gojyo a glare that nearly tried to kill them both, but they ignored her completely.

"Hey, the monkey is good."

"He's a stupid kid."

"No, I'm not stupid!"

Goku came back in time to hear Kenren's last comment.

"When I say you are, then you are monkey."

"Look, I've got some candy, too. And you not! Because you are not nice to them!"

In this moment spying Goku on the end from the street his Konzen and run to him faster then the wind.

"Kooonzen! Ken-nii-chan is nasty to me. He says I can't count, but he is only jealous, because I have become more then both of them…"

And he clinged at Konzen's clothes.

"What the hell are you talking about? What have you more then him?"

"Kisses! In the game."

"What? What have you tow idiots done with the monkey? Are you crazy to play that kind of game with a kid?"

He moves forward to give the two of them a couple strokes, as Sanzo appeared behind him:

"Here, use this!"

And he gives Konzen his well-tested paper fan.

Konzen look at it for a moment, and then decided to give it a chance.

And he liked the sound it made when it landed hard on the head of Kenren.

"Can't you help yourself? Do you need my helping hand?" said Gojyo mischievous.

"Hey, don't forget the kappa!" reminds Sanzo him on his other target.

And Konzen don't forget the kappa and give him also several hit over the head.

"Yeah! Hit them again, they are soooo nasty to Me." cheered the chibi saru on Konzen, and leaped on Sanzo's shoulders to have a better view of what happen before him.

_Little sins punished god immediately. And in our case, that god is Konzen. _

_In addition, he's not mercifully like his aunt _

_Our Question is not easy to answer this time:_

_You can say: _

_B) They fighting not really, but they stand in each other way by the women (and this is their _

_Favorite pastime)_

_Or you can say:_

_D) But they don't left them behind (but Sanzo would be happy if he could)_

_So you can choose what you want. Both are kind of right and kind of wrong._


	4. Sopa is back!

MY DEARS THIS IS A WARNING!  
I found this out from an author of a story!  
In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.  
I got a message from a fellow writer shadowwriter329 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.  
I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.  
I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.  
: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html  
: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /  
: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml  
: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4  
We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.  
I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.  
-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!  
Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

Here is the link to the petition on the Whitehouse website, sign it if you want this stopped.

: / petitions . whitehouse . gov /petition /stop-sopa-2013 /LMzMVrQF

If the link doesn't work search Open Petitions till you find Stop SOPA 2013 and sign it that way.

shadowwriter329  
g1rldraco7  
Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam  
InuYoiushi  
Ryoucutie4ever  
shadowrealm818  
Ashray1

_I'm posting this because without FanFiction, I wouldn't even bother with Sherlock Holmes (the Downey-films,- for some reason I didn't like one of the posters of Jude Law as well as the BBC-Serie,- as I didn't even noticed that they were running in TV); Iron Man, Thor or the Avengers (I though that I'm too old for Comics when they came up first) and a lot of other stuff that I have now in my ever growing DVD- Collection, just becaue I read intrerresstin FanFiction from some good authors that made be curious!_

_And I'm sure I'm not the only one who got into new Fandoms that way!_

_FanFiction and FanArt is not only entertainment for us, and a way to get ideas out of our heads without having to think of the whole background-stuff, it also is free adversment for the things we draw and write about!_

_(I'm posting this to all my storys, soory if you thought that this is a chapter, thanks for reading, and please spread the world so we can keep our fanfictions safe!_

_Thanks, Ashray1)_


End file.
